


Desire

by sphekso



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphekso/pseuds/sphekso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel wakes to find Phantomhive Manor suspiciously empty. Where is Sebastian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Ciel blinked the sleep out of his eyes and stretched. He must have woken up early. He glanced at the clock and did a double take: _eight thirty._ Where was his butler? “Sebastian?” he called, but there was no response.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. The hardwood beneath him was cold, and he wasn’t accustomed to touching it with bare feet. He looked around. Everything was as it should be, except he was alone.

“Sebastian!” he called, louder this time. Nothing. He looked down at his silk pajamas. He needed to go hunting for his butler, but he couldn’t be seen in them outside his bedroom. It would be improper. At the same time, he was completely incapable of dressing himself on his own, and he _did_ need to find Sebastian, so maybe this once…

He padded to the grand doors that separated his room from the rest of the manor. He pressed his ear to the wood. He knew it was futile; the doors were too thick to hear anything on the other side. Ever so carefully, he pushed one open just a crack. He thought he heard a noise downstairs, so he opened it fully and crept into the hallway. He crouched and hustled past the staircase.

There _was_ a noise, and it was coming from the kitchen. It sounded like sizzling, and there was a certain scent—meat, perhaps—coming from downstairs. It was curious. Bard wouldn’t be awake until at least ten o’clock. Breakfast duties fell to Sebastian. Ciel decided it was worth a look.

He moved down the stairs, taking care to avoid the creaky step they’d been meaning to fix for months. There was definitely someone in the kitchen, and the scent was decidedly inelegant. “Sebastian!” he stage whispered from the doorway.

“Ah! The young master has awoken,” came a voice from the other side. It could only belong to one person—if you could call him that.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief and entered the kitchen. The smell of sizzling meat was almost overpowering. “Where have you been, Sebastian? And what is that dreadful scent?”

“Dreadful?” Sebastian asked, toying with something in a skillet. “I think not. I’m certain you’ll enjoy it.”

“You needto dress me,” Ciel said. “What if the servants see me like this… or Finny, God forbid? He’d never let me hear the end of it.“

“I sent them out for a day on the town,” Sebastian said.

“A day on the—then who’s to serve me?”

Sebastian looked over his shoulder. “I think the two of us will function just fine.”

Ciel bit his lip.

“Don’t look so glum, young master. We’ll have _fun_ with the run of the place, don’t you think?”

Color rose in Ciel’s cheeks. He turned away from Sebastian and cleared his throat. “Yes, well, fun, I suppose, if you, fun, yes,” he fumbled.

Sebastian chuckled. “I’m preparing breakfast sausages.”

“That’s a bit common, isn’t it?” Ciel asked, finding his voice.

“It is, but it’s the most phallic of foods.”

Ciel made a choking sound. “Don’t be vulgar, Sebastian!”

“It was merely an attempt at humor. I apologize for offending your delicate sensibilities.”

“I don’t… you didn’t offend me,” Ciel said. He was blushing harder now. “…You didn’t offend me at all.”

“Your breakfast is prepared,” Sebastian said, forking the sausages onto a plate.

“I can’t believe you expect me to eat this.”

“Just try a bite… it’s good to try _new things_ , isn’t it?”

“No tea?” Ciel asked.

“No tea,” Sebastian replied. “Not this morning. We’re trying _common_ food, remember?”

Ciel cut a small piece of one of the sausage links, speared it, and regarded it skeptically. “You’re sure this is edible?” he asked, though it did smell delicious in its own way.

“Quite sure, young master.”

Ciel popped it into his mouth and chewed. He swallowed hard.

“Is it to your liking?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t—hmm. It’s not unpleasant, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Clear your plate,” Sebastian said. “Our morning has just begun.”

“I’m the one giving orders here,” Ciel said. “But… damn my sensibilities, it _is_ delicious. Just don’t tell Bard about this.”

“He would only set fire to them,” Sebastian said. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. But your secret is safe with me.”

Ciel’s eyes widened. “Oh! Look at my clothes! We simply must get me changed before anyone can see.”

“I told you, young master, the servants are out on the town. And I must admit, you do look rather fetching.”

“ _Fetching?_ I might as well be naked.”

Sebastian’s lips curled into a smile. “Yes,” he agreed. “You might as well be. Now come, we’ll get you dressed.”

After Sebastian had cleaned up the dirty dishes and skillet, the pair ascended the staircase and opened the grand doors of Ciel’s bedroom.

“What would you like to wear today, young master?”

Ciel pondered this for a moment. “I think something blue, don’t you?”

“Blue it is.” Sebastian stepped up to a gigantic armoire, opened the door and a drawer, and fished some things out. “Now, if you would please help me disrobe you.”

“Sebastian!” Ciel hissed. “You haven’t brought out the screen!”

“There’s no one in the house, if you’ll recall. The screen is unnecessary.” It may have been logical, but there was a certain twinkle in Sebastian’s eyes that Ciel had never seen before.

Ciel shook his head. “Are you sure about this?”

“Extremely,” Sebastian replied.

“Very well,” Ciel said. He dropped his arms to his sides.

Sebastian brought himself forward and reached for Ciel’s top button. He popped it open easily, moving downward, until his top hung open. He helped Ciel shrug out of it. “You’re growing stronger, young master,” Sebastian said, and it was true. Faint lines of definition traced Ciel’s chest.

“Are you going to dress me or not?” Ciel snapped, though he was blushing again.

“I don’t know, young master.”

Ciel took a step backward. “You _don’t know_?”

Sebastian took two steps forward. “Do you truly want me to?”

Ciel could feel his breath against Sebastian’s chest. “W-wha—“

Before he could answer, Sebastian brought his hand to his chin and tipped it upward. “I think _this_ is what you truly want,” he whispered, and leaned down to brush his lips against Ciel’s.

Ciel closed his eyes and popped up on his toes to kiss him harder.

Sebastian pulled away. “You don’t need to be so eager. We have more than enough time.”

“What are you… what was… that?” Ciel’s breath was catching in his throat.

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Sebastian asked.

“I… yes. I did. Now do it again.”

Sebastian smirked. “Is that an order?”

“It’s… a request.”

“Request granted,” Sebastian said, and brought Ciel in for another kiss. “You’re excellent for your first time.” He cocked his head. “Well, I assume you’re excellent. I’ve never kissed anyone as a human before.”

“Neither have I. I mean, not as a human, though I _am_ a human, but… certainly you know what I’m trying to say?”

“Yes. This was your first kiss. I understand.”

“Once, Elizabeth and I almost… But it felt wrong.”

“Wrong how?” Sebastian asked, tracing Ciel’s jawline. Ciel shuddered and leaned into his hand.

“I’m not sure; it just wasn’t right. Maybe it was the timing, or the situation, or—“

“Shh,” Sebastian cooed, and pressed a finger to Ciel’s lips. “There’s no need to think about that. There’s only us now.”

“Ah, you’re quite right,” Ciel said, moving away from Sebastian’s finger. He bit his cheeks like there was something he wanted to say.

“Yes, young master? What is it?”

“I… we’re mismatched. You’re still wearing your suit and tie.”

Sebastian chuckled. “So I am. Would you like me to remove them?”

Ciel gave him a weak nod.

“Curious boy,” Sebastian teased. He slacked his tie and pulled it off, placed it neatly on a shelf, then went to work on his suit and waistcoat. He folded them and placed them on the same shelf. “Would you like to do the rest?” he asked, his dress shirt exposed.

“May I?” Ciel asked. His embarrassment had faded.

“Of course. I did offer, didn’t I?”

Ciel reached up to Sebastian’s first button and fumbled with it. It was difficult to open, as short as he was and as tall as Sebastian was, but he managed and moved to the next button, Sebastian smirking all the while. When Ciel reached the bottom, he realized that Sebastian was completely hairless. “I suppose devils have no need for hair,” he said.

“How would you even know about _hair_?” Sebastian asked.

“Bard gave me, uh, _the talk_.”

Sebastian laughed riotously. It was, to say the least, uncommon for Sebastian to laugh. “Well, you are correct. Devils have no need for hair.” He slid his own shirt off and laid it on the shelf.

“You’re…” Ciel trailed off at first, then: “Beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“I’m not one for compliments,” Sebastian said. “But if I had to call someone _beautiful_ , it would be you, young master.”

Ciel reached up and pressed his palm against Sebastian’s chest. “You have a heartbeat,” he said incredulously.

Sebastian placed his hand over Ciel’s. “You expected I wouldn’t?”

“You’re not human,” Ciel said. “I wasn’t sure.”

“Mayhap it only beats for you.”

“Truly?”

Sebastian chuckled. “No, not truly. But you do make it beat faster.”

“My heart is pounding,” Ciel said. “I feel as if it might burst from my chest.”

“I believe that’s called _desire_ ,” Sebastian said. He stroked the side of Ciel’s face again. “You know, you actually _are_ beautiful.”

“For a human?” Ciel asked.

“Yes. For a human.”

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him, parting his lips with his tongue. Ciel melted into the kiss, and their mouths danced as one. Sebastian’s hand traveled up Ciel’s spine until it tangled in his hair. They moved against each other, their hands still pressed together between their chests. Ciel took his free hand and pushed it against Sebastian’s upper back, applying pressure and bringing their bodies ever so close.

“I think,” Sebastian said between kisses, “I think I know why you couldn’t kiss Miss Elizabeth.”

Ciel looked him in the eyes. “Why?”

“Because, young master," Sebastian said, "she wasn't me."


End file.
